Cukierek albo psikus, czyli pierwsze Halloween
by Dimrilla
Summary: Cukierek albo psikus, czyli pierwsze Halloween Dracona. Tłumaczenie fanfika "Draco's Treat-or-Trick". Czego mały Draco może nauczyć się zbierając słodycze w Noc Duchów ?


Tłumaczenie

--  
Autor: SchmergTheImpaler  
Tytuł oryginału: Draco's Trick-or-Treat  
--

**Cukierek albo psikus, czyli pierwsze Halloween Dracona**

Była wigilia Wszystkich Świętych. Bezgwiezdne nocne niebo zdawało sie połykać księżyc w pełni i było zimniej niż zazwyczaj. Na drodze, ściskając mocno rękę swojej mamy, stał mały, drobny chłopczyk o blond włosach. Z tyłu za nimi majaczyła sylwetka olbrzymiego dworu, przy której chłopiec wydawał się być jeszcze mniejszy.

Mama przygładziła delikatny loczek blond włosków na czole malca i poprawiła mu złotą koronę. Kostium księcia, który miał na sobie, był domowej roboty a jedwabne spodnie i aksamitna kamizelka świadczyły o pilności i staranności domowych skrzatów.

- No, Draco, co się mówi po zapukaniu do drzwi? - spytała Narcyza.

- Cukierek albo psikus! - oznajmił Draco głośno, klaszcząc w małe rączęta.

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwaliła. - A co się mówi po tym, jak już dostaniesz słodycze?

- Dziękuję! - odpowiedział Draco. Przed "wielkim dniem" wyuczył się prawidłowych odpowiedzi na pamięć.

Razem, matka i syn, wyruszyli na wędrówkę po ciemnych ulicach, stąpając po czerwonym dywanie opadłych liści. Draco zatrzymał się przed domem przyozdobionym nagrobkami i potworami z plastiku, duchami z prześcieradeł, czającymi się między drzewami i pająkami- zabawkami, zwieszającymi się z okien. Buzia dziecka otworzyła się szeroko z wrażenia i zachwytu, ale Narcyza, zamiast popchnąć go na ścieżkę prowadzącą do "nawiedzonego domu", przyciągnęła synka do siebie.

- Mamusiu! Czemu nie mogę tam iść? - zawołał płaczliwie.

- Nie chciałbyś ich słodyczy, kochanie - wyjaśniła mu delikatnie acz stanowczo. - Ludzie, którzy mieszkają w tym domu to 'szlamy'. Nie lubimy ich.

- Szla... my? - powtórzył Draco powoli, ze zdziwienia marszcząc drobne brwi i myśląc intensywnie. Słyszał to słowo wcześniej, ale nie wiedział, co ono znaczy.

- Tak, skarbie - odpowiedziała jego mama. - Ty, i tatuś, i ja, i cała reszta naszej rodziny jesteśmy magiczni, jesteśmy czarodziejami. A szlamy pochodzą z rodzin, w których nikt nie potrafi czarować.

Chłopczyk zachichotał.

- W ogóle nie potrafią czarować? - wykrzyknął. - Jak głupio!

Narcyza skinęła głową.

- Prawda? Ale szlamy lubią udawać, że są tak samo magiczni jak my, mimo że nie są. Rodzina jest bardzo ważna.

- Czy ja jestem ważny?

- Tak, kochanie. Jesteś ważny, ponieważ jesteś Malfoyem. Wszyscy Malfoyowie są magiczni. Pochodzisz z jednej z najlepszych rodzin - dodała.

Draco zadarł głowę, uśmiechnął się do mamy i pomachał jej ręką.

- Lubię naszą rodzinę - oznajmił radośnie.

W następnym domu dostał słodycze, paczkę czekoladowych żab. Jego okrągłe, szare oczy rozbłysły, kiedy przekonał się, że naprawdę dostanie słodycze, jeśli tylko wypowie magiczne słowa: "cukierek czy psikus". Draco zastanawiał się, czy to prawdziwe zaklęcie.

Im dłużej trwał wieczór, tym jego torba ze słodyczami stawała się cięższa, a on sam coraz bardziej zmęczony - chodzili już bardzo długo i zbliżała się pora, kiedy zwykle kładł się do łóżka. Kiedy Narcyza zauważyła jego ziewnięcie, stwierdziła, że już najwyższy czas by wracać do domu.

- Czy mogę zjeść trochę moich słodyczy, mamo? - spytał Draco sennie.

- Oczywiście, kochanie - odpowiedziała - ale nie wszystkie naraz. Po jednej sztuce, dobrze? Przecież chcesz, żeby starczyło Ci ich na długo, prawda?

Draco zmarszczył nosek.

- Ale przecież kiedy zjem już wszystko, tatuś po prostu kupi mi więcej - zaprotestował.

Narcyza pogłaskała go po przyozdobionej koroną główce.

- Tak, ale te słodycze są wyjątkowe. To są słodycze, które dostałeś w Noc Duchów i są tylko twoje.

Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się przekornie, ale uśmiech znikł z jego buzi, kiedy zobaczył kostium nastolatka stojącego przed wejściem do sąsiedniego domu. Młodzieniec był wysoki i szczupły, miał na sobie podniszczone ubranie i włochatą, szarą maskę śliniącego się, czerwonookiego stworzenia o ostrych jak brzytwy żółtych zębach. Draco rozpłakał się ze strachu i ukrył twarz w szatach mamy - jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś tak przerażającego!

- Cii, Draco, to tylko kostium - uspokoiła go Narcyza. - Teraz możesz już patrzyć, straszny pan sobie poszedł. - W jej głosie zabrzmiała powaga. - Ale miałeś rację, że się przestraszyłeś. Ten pan był przebrany za wilkołaka, a wilkołaki to okropne stworzenia. Na szczęście wyglądają w ten sposób tylko kiedy księżyc jest duży i okrągły, tak jak dzisiaj. Przez resztę czasu przypominają normalnych ludzi, takich jak ty albo ja. Ale nimi nie są. Udają, że są czarodziejami, tak samo jak szlamy.

Oczy Dracona były otwarte tak szeroko, że przypominały dwa srebrne sykle.

- Nie lubię wilkołaków - oznajmił cicho ale stanowczo.

- Ja też ich nie lubię - odpowiedziała Narcyza i obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Tymczasem dotarli z powrotem do Dworku Malfoyów i weszli do środka. Otoczyło ich ciepłe powietrze a Draco wypuścił z rąk swoją ciężką od słodyczy torbę.

- Podobała ci się zabawa w "cukierek czy psikus"? - spytała Narcyza. Jej synek energicznie pokiwał głową. - Przyniosę ci piżamkę i zawołam Zgredka, żeby przygotował ci kąpiel - dodała. - Bądź grzecznym chłopczykiem i zaczekaj tu na mnie.

Kiedy jego mama się oddaliła, rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zaciekawiony Draco wspiął się na paluszki, żeby sięgnąć bogato rzeźbionej klamki i, z iście tytanicznym wysiłkiem, otworzył drzwi. Na progu stała bardzo ładna dziewczynka mniej więcej w jego wieku, w różowym, koronkowym stroju księżniczki elfów. Miała kręcone, kasztanowe włosy i rumiane policzki.

- Cukierek czy psikus? - spytała radośnie. Zanim chłopczyk zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczynka już paplała dalej - jak na osóbkę w tym wieku była niezwykle wymowna.

- Wasz dom jest bardzo ładny. Ale nie macie żadnych dekoracji. U nas są dynie, i duchy, i szkielety. Widziałam cię przed naszym domem, ale nie wszedłeś po słodycze. Czemu...

W tym momencie Draco jej przerwał:

- Nie mogę dać ci słodyczy - oznajmił swoim słodkim, dziecięcym głosikiem. - Jesteś szlamą. - Uśmiechając się do siebie, zamknął drzwi. Mamusia byłaby z niego dumna.

--


End file.
